The joys of being a superhero
by Hashtagnalu2021
Summary: One-shots about random ideas I have, it's mainly about the square, but there will probably be a lot of pairings. Let's see what my brain comes up with. Chapter 2:In which Alya takes a picture of Chat noir that brings the inner model that's inside him. (summary of the summary: he hot)
1. Alya visits

**Summary** _: in which Chat noir frequently visits a fellow civilian a lot, and Marinette is forgetful._

 **Pairings** : Marinette/Chat noir, Marinette/Adrien, Marinette/Tikki friendship, Marinette/Alya friendship, Alya/Chat noir friendship.

"Tikki, tra-" Marinette tried to say while hiding behind a wall, but the ginormous akuma trapped her in its hands.

"Hey! Let me go!" She screamed moving wildly her legs and arms.  
Then she got an idea, she bit the akumas hand, hard. The akuma let out a cry, then it looked at Marinette snarling, Marinette looked at it angry.

The next thing she knows, she's soaring the skies flying directly to the crumbles of a building. The akuma had fucking thrown her, Marinette closed her eyes tightly.

The impact wasn't as hard as she had expected but still hurt.

"Damn..." Marinette said rubbing a sore spot in her head.

"Guh..." Said someone underneath her. Startled, Marinette turned her head to where the noise had come, to find chat noir. She had fallen over chat noir, more importantly her butt was over chats chest.

Marinette jumped to her feet. "Holy...Chat noir, I'm so sorry!" She apologized seeing she'd brutally crashed him.

"Don't worry princess," he said standing up, then he smirked and Marinette knew he deserved no apologies. "It's an honor having your butt crushing me to death."

Marinette rolled her eyes a cocky smile also dancing in her lips. "Well thank you, it's an honor killing your bad jokes."

"Meowch!" Chat noir said, then opened his mouth to respond. Marinette raised an eyebrow expectant to what comeback he had. "Yeah I got nothing, it was a darn good burn" he admitted.

Marinette smiled.

"Well as much as I would love to stay and _chat_ I've got an akuma to deal with." Then Chat noir runned away and Marinette sighed _oh, her silly cat._

"Tikki, transform me!" She chanted.

After that defeating the akuma was easy, and promptly both Chat noir and Ladybug returned to their civilian life's.

Marinette looked through the the window wondering where her silly kitty was at the moment. The she snorted, she shouldn't be thinking about him! She had better things to do.  
Marinette was proved wrong when she realized she'd been drawing black cats all over her notebook.

So ok, maybe she didn't have better things to do, but surely she can dis-

A knock to her window startled her and made her fall off her chair. The muffled laughter of Chat noir himself could be heard.  
Marinette got her clumsy ass up and opened the window.

"Chat, you scared me!" She scolded the superhero in front of her.

"Oh yes princess, and you fell off your chair too." Chat noir so kindly commented making Marinette grumble in annoyance.

"Anyways, Chat-" she started "is there a particular reason I have the honor to see you for second time today?"

"Not exactly..." Chat noir said turning his gaze momentarily to his right. "I guess I got bored at home and came here to see you since I never asked you if you were ok."

Marinette smiled warmly at Chat noir.

They continued to talk and laugh until it was too late to continue on a school night.

* * *

"Well, someone is on a great mood today" Alya said an eyebrow raised at the smiley girl next to her. "Is there something you aren't telling me? Maybe a boy..." She asked suggestively.

Adrien perked up hearing the last piece of information told by Alya, and asked himself if they were talking about him.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Not exactly, yesterday a friend of mine I uh...hadn't seen in a long time came to visit, I kind of had a lot of fun"

"Kinda?" Alya inquired.

Marinette smiled for the hundred time that day. "Ok, a lot." She said and both girls giggled.

Unbeknownst both girls above Adrien, he smiled _so, she had fun huh?_

"Would you want him to visit again?" Alya asked Marinette, and that made Adrien hear even more closely.

" _Definitely_." She answered no trace of hesitation in her voice.

Adrien grinned, it looks like he had plans for tonight...

Chat noir did visit Marinette that night and the next and the following to that until it became a habit. Chat noir went to Marinette's so frequently he practically lived there, Marinette even left the trap door of her balcony open so Chat could enter freely.

At the end these visits became a routine and naturally when Alya and Marinette arranged a sleepover, Marinette completely forgot the frequent stops Chat noir, one of Alya biggest idols she may add, made at her room.

"...and then he was like 'wtf, dude we can't do that!'" Alya said finishing her story making Marinette and herself die of laughter.

"Oh my god Alya that's so funn-" Marinette started but was interrupted by a expected-unexpected visitor that came through her open balcony trapdoor.

"Well, hello prin...cess" Chat noir said but his voice died out, _and Alya_ chat noir mentally added. "Shit..."

Marinette violently wipped her head to Alyas direction already expecting hell to break loose.  
Alya stood there, her mouth wide open much like her eyes. She slowly turned her stunned gaze to Marinette and said.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck"

"I-I can explain!" Marinette blurted.

Quickly recovering her senses Alya said. "Ok then, explain why the fuck freaking Chat noir is in your room!"

Marinette winced at every word, and then noticed Chat noir trying to scape through the balcony "oh, no don't you dare scape your fate you stupid alley cat!" She screamed grabbing Chat noir's tail to impede him from running away.

"Marinette~" Alya said in a sing-song voice strained with impatience. "I'm jumping into conclusions~"

"Okay! So uh...he is my friend I told you about two months ago" Marinette said hurriedly.

"Uh-huh, now any explanation to why you didn't tell me?" Alya said still pretty angry.

"I uh...panicked?" Marinette answered unsure.  
Alya seamed to calm herself down a little and Chat noir sighed harshly, big mistake.

Alya's fierce gaze turned to him.

"Anything to add mr. Leather cat?" Alya asked anger reignited.

"...no?" Chat noir squeaked more than said.

Marinette hissed at his right. "Big mistake Chat, big mistake"

 _Great_ , Chat noir thought, _I am now seconds away from dying_ , isn't that exciting.

 _Oh, the joys of being a superhero._


	2. Chat why u so hot (1)

**Chapter Text**

 **Summary:** In which Alya takes a picture of Chat noir that brings the inner model that's inside him. (summary of the summary: he hot)

It all started with an akuma attack, it _always_ does. Not that this particular one had something special, in fact it was pretty easy to defeat, Chat noir didn't even had to use cataclysm.

But of course as always Ladybug had to use her special powers.  
She was the first to leave the scene, Chat noir was about to go too.

"Chat noir, wait!" Yelled a exhausted Alya.  
Chat noir stopped and turned around to face the panting reporter.

"Can..." She started but had to stop to be able to breathe properly. "Can I interview you?"

"Sure, why not?" Chat said, he had nothing to loose and he had the time, so why not?

Time passed, and Alya was able to complete the interview.

"Ok now Chat noir, can I take a picture?" Alya said as her last request, the leathered superhero nodded, but looked another way waiting for Alya to get ready first.

 _Click_.

He snapped his head back to Alya, damn guess he waited too long.

"Thank you Chat, that's all!" Alya said satisfied with herself.

"My pleasure." Chat said, and with a smile he stretched his baton so he could freely jump trough Paris building rooftops.

Alya decided to take a look at the photo of chat noir, in case it came out blurry.

...

Oh, wow...

Well, she hadn't expected that, but she smirked, her reader will absolutely _**love**_ this picture.

* * *

So ok, after the akuma attack Marinette really didn't have anything to do, and sincerely she had neither the energy nor the inspiration to sketch, thus the only thing she was in disposition of doing was checking her social networks.

Looking through the trending tags she was more than surprised to see as the top one '#Chatwhyusohot' and the others were similar, like '#steamyChatnoir' or '#holyshitChatnoirshot'. Marinette was undeniably curious as to why Chat's sudden popularity though in the end she was really happy her partner was finally getting the oh, so deserved recognition.

She searched through the tags (ignoring the focus on Chat's 'hot', as denominated by the network, abs) and after some time she was able to track it all back to the ladyblog.  
Marinette is definitely not surprised at all, in fact she thinks maybe she should have started there since the beginning.

At first one would say this post didn't have a particular estrange thing, it was just a regular interview with Chat noir, nothing out of the ordinary.  
But then there was the photo...

Holy shit, Marinette wasn't expecting that!  
It was Chat noir, nothing really out of place there, but he looked so...so...

God Marinette was lucky Chat couldn't hear this...

He looked so...hot, yes he indeed looked hot, his hands both rested at the sided of his hips only to attract even more attention to his for saken v-line and his leather suit marked the toned muscles all over his body specially his abs.  
And oh, let's talk about his face, marked jawline, and enticing green eyes that looked into the horizon.

God damn that boy looked like a freaking model (oh, the irony), you know like those from Calvin Klein or Abercrombie that simply had to be the hottest guys on earth.  
Shit, this was just a waist-up photo and Marinette wasn't sure if this was herself talking or her hormones.

Not that it mattered...

Either way she had to knowledge he looked more that good in that picture; right now she definitely understood why everyone was freaking out about this photo.

Was it even legal to be 16 _and_ look this hot?

Wait...don't get the wrong idea, it's not like Marinette was saying/thinking this in more than a platonically talking, she was merely knowledging her partners looks.

She's only implying Chat noir looks undeniably...good in that picture and that she understands why people are suddenly interested in Chat's abs.

Although that's all platonically speaking.

 **Notes:** This is a short one, sorry.

But worry not, my children there's a second part, you'll have to wait patiently :D  
Hope you like!

 **Bonus:**

"So, my lady what do you think about this photo where everyone claims I look- and I quote 'hot'" chat said feelings cocky already.  
Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Well kitty, I purrsonally think you looked good," she said dangerously close to Chat and she made him blush when Ladybug made his bell ring with her index finger seductively. "But I look better." Than she walked away asking herself, _what the fuck was that!?_


	3. Always a slut for ladynoir

**Summary:** In which Hawkmoth is a helpless fanboy and Adrien is likely to never being able to sleep peacefully again (he traumatized)

 **pairings:** Gabrie/Adrien parental? I mean is that even a relationship?

 **Fun facts about Hawkmoth :**

1\. He is the worldwide famous designer Gabriel Agreste.

2\. Incredibly, and you won't believe this, Hawkmoth is actually a ladynoir shipper. (And in case you are wondering, he indeed is ashamed of it)

3\. In his little free time there was two things he enjoyed reading and writing.

4\. He has really unusual taste in reading and writing material.

5\. Yes, he reads fanfiction, and he is actually kind of proud of it.

6\. Yes, he writes fanfiction, then again he's not proud of it.

7\. yes, they are ladynoir fanfics, _so please turn your judgemental asses other way, Hawkmoth does not have for your shit right now._

8\. Hell yes it's his guilty pleasure.

9\. Hawkmoth is not really worried about this because no one knows about this nor do they care.(well yeah, the press does but they won't know.)

10\. His excuse to all of this? Well, that's a secret, oh but it is a completely understandable one.

Now, what do these real fun facts have to do with anything at all?  
It's also a entertaining story, Gabriel doesn't know this, but he left his tablet in the dining room.

But what exactly is it that is so entertaining about those?

Well, for one our friend Gabriel here doesn't know his son will in a few hours notice the expensive device that is conveniently unlocked, and as every curious fifteen year old he will see the horrors in it; for second Gabriel indeed had left it opened in one of his own fanfiction works...

Finally now that you have this knowledge, let's skip a few hours to when our curious Adrien has at last read the horrors that reside in the notes of Gabriel Agreste's tablet, all this of course with a highly perturbed face.

 **Fun facts about Adrien Agreste:**  
1\. He is Parises beloved superhero, Chat Noir.

2\. He is now highly and forever traumatized.

3\. He just found out his own father (a famous designer by the way) writes not only fanfiction but _**smut**_. (Adrien has time to be embarrassed later, right now is _not_ the time.)

4\. The previously named smut is about him and ladybug.

5\. Adrien can't and will never see his father the same way.

6\. Did I mention Adrien also discovered his fathers pen name in and aot3 is _Hellyeahladynoir3_?

7\. Also after this Adrien saw his agitated father rush down the stairs to retrieve the cursed device.

8\. Awkward silence filled the room as Gabriel figured out the situation.

9\. Adrien gawked at his father as he literally knowledge the whole ordeal by saying "we never mention this." And then left.

10\. Adrien should have stayed silent, but instead he asked "but why?"

11\. At first Adrien thought his father had simply ignored his question.

12\. But Adrien swears he heard Gabriel whisper "I'm always a slut for ladynoir."

It's needless to say Adrien wasn't able to sleep for a week due to the thought of his father fucking writing smut about him and ladybug.

oh, and by the way to make things worst Chat Noir wasn't able to look at Ladybug's eyes for another two weeks due to him remembering the embarrassing _fan_ writing done by his father.


	4. Cellphone chaos (1)

**Summary** :Chat and Ladybug exchange numbers in order to be able to alert each other when there's an akuma attack, but things get saucy when Adrien can't find his phone and asks Marinette to call him.

 **Pairings** :Marinette/Adrien, Ladybug/Chat Noir, Marinette/Alya friendship!, implied Adrien/Ladybug

 **notes** : I seriously have no idea what the fuck happen there and I apologize for everyone that saw this chapter in code. Sorry, I'm really sorry.

* * *

Ladybug was late to the akuma attack as it was recurrent the last couple of months and as much as Chat Noir loves her he has his limits. He wasn't angry, but damn they needed a solution for Ladybug's recurring tardy.

It was not entirely her fault, the attacks had lately been far from her and she wasn't really able to notice them immediately as before, only when she decided to check (if she, by art and grace of God, decided to check) the ladyblog or occasionally the news.

"I'm so sorry Chat, I swear I was so busy that I didn't notice the akuma, and I totally understand if you are angry." She said apologetically.

"Don't worry my lady, I'm not angry." Chat Noir said while dodging one of the akuma's attacks. Then, after successfully punching the akuma, Chat was hit by the biggest epiphany he's ever had.

He suddenly had the solution to all his problems, so when the akuma was defeated and he heard his lady yell 'miraculous ladybug' he voiced his new plan to Ladybug.  
"I've got a solution" Chat said.

"A solution to what?" Ladybug asked not recalling the earlier event.

"So you can always know when there is an akuma." Chat Noir explained.  
"Okay, so what's your suggestion?" Their miraculous beeped in warning, and ladybug threw Chat a make it quick look.

"Exchange numbers and text whenever we need." Chat Noir said.

Ladybug hesitated, maybe they did need a way to communicate, but she needed to think about it.

The beep of her earrings reminded the pair they had little time before detransforming.  
" I'll uh...think about it and tell you tonight on our patrol, is that ok?" Ladybug said already listing the pros and cons of this.

Chat nodded, and they both left to opposite sides.

As promised Marinette considered the option, and fortunately at the end she agreed to exchange numbers with Chat.

"...7," Ladybug said finally dialing the last digit of his number on her phone. "Perfect chaton, now you can tell me when there's an akuma."

Chat grinned, he had his lady's number! He mentally made a victory dance.  
He sneaked a glance to Ladybug's phone where he noted smugly that she had him as chaton and a cute cat emoticon. Ladybug noticed his reaction and scoffed.

"Oh, come on my lady I also have a cute pet name for you" he said placing his phone in front of her, where it read Bugaboo3. She rolled her eyes, but Chat didn't fail to notice the smile on her face.

After an hour or two they separated and went to their respective homes.  
Marinette, now ready to go to bed heard her phone buzz; she'd received a text from chat.

 **Chaton** : good night my lady ;)

Marinette smiled to her phone typing her response.

 **Bugaboo** : good night kitty :D

* * *

"Who on earth are you texting so much?" Alya voiced exasperated "I swear to god you are on that phone more than me."

"Come on Alya, you know that's impossible" Marinette said her phone still in her hands.

Adrien came through the door eyes stuck into his phone furiously typing. He was smiling like an idiot just like Marinette was a second ago and as a girl and a journalist Alya couldn't help but jump into conclusions.  
She turned her head to Marinette so violently that she's surprised it didn't snap.

"Are you texting Adrien!?" Alya asked shock and surprise filling her features.

"Wha- no! I don't even have his number after the cellphone fiasco!"Marinette said.  
Alya giggled at her best friends predicament.

"Either way, who's this...person you're talking to all day?" She asked.

Marinette panicked.

"Uh...I-" she was cut of by the teacher entering the classroom and greeting everyone.

"Don't think for a moment you've gotten away with this, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you will have to tell me." Alya whispered.

Marinette continues to panic.

"Okay class, today we will be assigning a very important project in pairs," the teacher said causing most of students to look in the direction of the person they wanted to be with. "And sorry for ruining your dreams, but I'll be the one arranging the pairs..."  
She continues to name the pairs, but Marinette doesn't care anymore so she continues to text with Chat.

"Adrien and Marinette" the teacher says "that's all the pairs, so let's continue with the class."

Marinette is freaking out, even though it's not the first time she has to do a project with Adrien, but it sure as hell feels like it.

Marinette tries to concentrate in what the teacher says, but her brain can only focus on generating more and more catastrophic scenes that either end up with her moving out of the country or Adrien hating her. She knows she's definitely overreacting, but she can't really help herself.  
Marinette wasn't able to notice the class had ended until Adrien himself speaks to her.

"Marinette?" He asks seeing the distracted state Marinette is currently in, and he moves his hand in front of her face.

He didn't expect her to get as startled as she did.

"A-A-Adrien!" She said jumping in her seat hitting her legs against the top of her desk and whispers a small 'ow' in the process. Adrien smiled sheepishly as to saying sorry for startling her.

"So...do you want to meet at your house to do the project or..." He said eyes wondering to the sides at the end.

"N-no! I-I mean my house is fine!" Marinette said.

"Great" Adrien smiled in a charming way. "See you in an hour then." He said waving goodbye.

"Girl," Alya, who had been silent before voiced out."as much as I'm proud of you being able to form a complete, essentially coherent sentence towards Adrien, I have the responsibility of reminding you that in an hour you'll be letting Adrien enter your Adrien Agreste poster-filled room."  
And there it is people, Alya fulfilling her responsibilities of being the bff of Marinette or as some people call her 'the hot mess'

Marinette runned out of the classroom of to her house barely muttering a 'thanks Alya, bye' she so thankful to have people as Alya to keep her from fucking up badly as Marinette knows she'd do without them.

Thankfully Marinette was able to take down all the posters and change her screensaver having all ready for Adriens arrival. Marinette heard the knocks on the door and opened it.

Adrien waved at her. "Hi, Marinette."

"H-hi, Adrien, please come in." She said welcoming Adrien inside. She lead him into her room where they worked all afternoon in the class project successfully finishing it halfway.

"Um...Mari, what time is it?, I can't find my phone." Adrien said muttering the last part.

"Oh,uh..." Marinette grabbed her phone. "It's seven-thirty" her tone expressed surprise since it was pretty late considering the hour they started.

"Damn, Nathalie must be calling like crazy." Adrien said hints of desperation in his voice at the inability to find his phone.

"Don't worry I-I can call you!" Marinette said. Immediately Adrien spoke the digits of his number and Marinette instantly dialed them in her phone, little did she notice her cellphone recognizing the number as 'chaton'

Adrien's phone buzzed buried beneath some of his books, he pushed out of the way said books grabbing his phone. Adrien pulls a face of pure shock and surprise as he notes the name 'bugaboo3' appear at the top of his screen.

Marinette, seeing her crush finally retrieve his phone, puts her cellphone down so she can end the call when she notices two things; first, Adrien's fucking phone number is labeled as 'chaton' with a freaking cat emoji, and second, Adrien was gaping at her as if the secrets of the universe had been unraveled to him.

They both awkwardly stare at each other realizing what just happened and pulling the last pieces of information together.

"M-my lady...?" Adrien stammered in hesitation.

Kitty, Marinette said inwardly unable to muster any words out of her mouth; panic and uncertainty raising in her chest.

"I-I...I need to breathe." She said rushing up her trapdoor into her balcony to transform and let her brain processes the sudden information.

Adrien stood there already certain Marinette was Ladybug due to the loud 'Tikki, transform me' he heard.

He understood why she'd runned away, for all that he knew Marinette hated him, in other words Ladybug hated him, like why else wouldn't she be able to talk to him?

Great. This obviously had to happen when he had finally found out who his lady was, there was no other possibilities, like I don't know Ladybug being actually ready to reveal herself!

Sometimes Adrien hated his life, and luck so much right now.

Adrien was helplessly enamored with someone that hated him...that was just perfect.


	5. Altered history

Marinette hadn't slept at all last night and as always akuma attacks were to blame.  
There was an attack late in the night and Tikki had to wake Marinette up so could go and deal with the akuma. (It's needless to say Adrien didn't have much sleep last night either.)

In the end they defeated the akuma ,which was a nine year old boy that got upset because his parents wouldn't let him stay awake past eight. The kid might not appreciate the precious sleep hours that were waisted fighting , but certainly Marinette did.

When she finally got to her bed it was already two-thirty in the morning and she was bound to become a zombie by the time she had to go to school.

That's why she ended in this situation, being only half conscious at history class.

"Good morning students." The teacher greeted politely receiving a collective 'good morning' from her students. "Today we will have a really interesting class on modern history." Alya perked up in her seat. "That's right, today we are going to learn about Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Everyone cheered, even Marinette (and Adrien,) as she had a great idea- very similar to the one the blond boy sitting in front of her was formulating in his head.

'This is great,' thought Marinette as she smiled slightly. 'I am Ladybug, I already know everything about her and Chat, I can't loose whatever test or class work we have about them.' That meant that if she slept through the whole class she wouldn't be missing anything she didn't know and even ace the test.

Then she smiled and accommodated herself on top of her arms and snoozed the next hour or so of history class.

Then far too soon for their liking, both Adrien and Marinette were awaken by their best friends, each one having different comments on their heavy slumber over what had been the most interesting history class they've had in their long- and short in Adrien's case- years of school experience.

"Girl, I must inform you that you missed the best class ever about modern history." Alya said mildly concerned at her friends sleep deprivation. Marinette just grunted still a little groggy.

Adrien didn't have it better, he had to endure Nino teasing him on how loud he snored and that if it weren't for Nino preventing a pig like loud snore coming from Adrien's sleeping body, then Adrien would've had the whole class laughing at the noises the blonde made in his sleep.

Two days later everybody knew they would in a few hours have the easiest test ever that no one, much less Ladybug and Chat Noir, could loose. It was obvious, for God's sake, they were the akuma class! (They were being called like this since 98% of their class has been akumised) They surely knew more about akumas and superheroes than the average Parisian, which normally knew a lot due to the fact the city they live in is constantly being attacked by villains.

Doing the test was a piece of cake, Marinette felt as if though she were transformed into Ladybug as she filled the answers with confidence; it was pretty much the same thing with Adrien as he felt himself smirk every time a question suggested a amorous relationship between the superhero pair.

"How'd you do?" Asked Alya resting her body against the back of the chair.

"I think I did quite awesome." Marinette said a satisfied grin in her lips, but her best friend looked up at her aseptically.

"Really now?" She said. "I'm pretty sure you sleep the whole lecture..."

"Oh, come on Alya I already know everything there is to know about Ladybug, Chat Noir, and akumas." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh," Alya hummed. "and how's that possible, the teacher explained things even I myself didn't know."

"Well yeah, but after that you instantly updated your Ladyblog." Marinette said shutting Alya questioning once and for all. The blue headed girl didn't actually check her best friends blog, she just knew Alya far too well.

* * *

Surprised wasn't the word Marinette would use to describe what she was feeling when she finally had her test hanged back.  
Angry? Maybe; Dissatisfaction? Yes! Frustration? Definitely, but there was a far more fulfilling word that described her sentiment of mortification and irritation at the best...

Chagrin, how the fuck does one manage to fail a quiz about your own self- and a personal friend-(plus things like hawkmoth and akumas that she battle daily and was equally educated in) Right now Marinette felt as if she would take a personality test like 'are you more like Ladybug or Chat Noir?' She would literally get Hawkmoth; like not even chat!  
(By the way she got a freaking 40 in the test)

Either way somehow Marinette was talking it better than Adrien, who was ogling at the piece of paper as both the most horrid thing and the most impossible one.  
Adrien had never once failed a test, heavens he'd never even had a barley passing grade, he was supposed to be an A plus student!

"What the fuck?" Adrien swore before he could restrain himself.  
Nino froze and stopped appreciating his satisfying first hundred ever, and looked at Adrien in astonishment as he never even once had heard him say a remotely bad word in the time they've known each other.

"Oh, you too Adrien?" Marinette said not realizing who she was talking to, or doing so but being to angry with herself to bother.

"You mean you failed too?" He said turning around to talk to Marinette, who nodded. "Let me see your answers." Adrien said and snatched impatiently the paper from Marinette's hand making a inner onto to self to apologize for taking it so rudely. Marinette inspected Adrien's answers too.

Their eyes widen as they found similar responses to their own.

"Oh, my gosh you think the same as I do!" Adrien said his gaze still hooked in the paper. "How is it possible for Chat noir to be twenty-five or more?!"

"I know right!" Marinette exclaimed back in agreement. "And what the heck is this about that Ladybug got her powers by a radioactive ladybug?"

"Yes!" Adrien said glad that someone in this world understood him as they continued to complain until it was time to part ways.

Marinette even got to complain even further to her kwami how unfair the situation was.

"Marinette," Tikki's sweet voice said. "sometimes history is a bit altered of what it actually is since no one aside from you and Chat Noir know the whole truth."

At the end Marinette calmed down and nodded in agreement.

"Besides," Tikki giggled. "Do you realize that you were able to have a conversation with Adrien, maybe you should carry that test from now on if it allows you to have a conversation with Adrien."

Marinette flushes as she take in the fact she had a rather heated conversation with her crush.  
Maybe Tikki was right, she should carry that test around from now on.

 **A/N: I deleted the first chapter 5 (soulmate AU) I made because I decided I wanted it to be a separate story.**

 **To compensate for that I made this one-shot.**


	6. Not Ladrien

Chapter Text

This is the story of the most dreadful day of Adrien's life, why? Well, that was the day his class had decided to reveal they already knew he was a superhero.

That's right, all the class knew he was a superhero, (except Marinette, and everyone thought she was just in denial) from Chloe to Nathaniel,they all knew, like even the teacher Mrs. Bustier (forgive me if I write it wrong) for fucks sake. However they did not tell Adrien until that day.

They arranged everything the day before, everyone had to arrive early that day in order to confront Adrien about his secret double life.

Adrien arrived to school to find that nobody from his class was out, he thought that maybe he had arrived late so he checked his phone, but as a matter of fact he was on time. Adrien continued to walk to his classroom, through the door window he saw Mrs. Bustier and he cursed under his breath.

Was this like a special occasion and that he had forgotten and now was late for? Well he was about to find out.

"Hello, Adrien." He was greeted in a oddly nice way by the teacher, she didn't even scold him for being late. Everybody knew she couldn't tolerate a students being late.

"Hello." Adrien said uncomfortable by the intense gazes all his classmates were giving him, he proceeded to walk to his desk beside Nino and ask him what the fuck was happening, but sadly he was stopped.

"Oh no Adrien, stay here," Mrs. Bustier said. "There is something the whole class wants to tell you."

Ok, now he was nervous, like literally seconds from flinging himself into the sun, although he complied. Adrien stood beside the teacher as the whole fucking class was going to tell him something.

"So we have noticed little things that suggested us tha-" the teacher started.

"Mrs. Bustier just tell him!" Kim said, while the others just shouted a small 'yeah'.

"Ok, then..." The teacher responded. "Adrien, we know you-"

"Adrikins, we know you are a superhero!" Chloe burst out, making everyone roll their eyes.

Adrien panicked like he had never done. "W-wha? Me a superhero? Ha ha no!" He wheezed.

"Oh, Adrien there's no need to hide it." Rose said from her seat.

Adrien was sweating like a fucking pig, what on earth was he going to say to his lady? He couldn't just go like 'oh my lady, you won't believe what happened today, all my class discovered I'm s superhero, you should be proud of me!' Adrien would have continued to freak out, but he noticed Alya recording with her phone.

"Wait, Alya are you freaking recording!?" He asked, feeling stabbed in the back by one of his closest friends.

"Sorry, it's just that I can't believe you were Ladybug all this time." Alya said back. Adrien's world stopped moving as he registered her words.

They thought he was Ladybug?! As in his lady? What even-? Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you telling me that everyone on this classroom thinks that I'm A magical girl in a red and black spandex?" Adrien asked.

"Well yeah, who else could you ever be?" Alix said, and he couldn't help but think 'uh, i don't know...freaking Chat Noir is a possibility!?' But didn't voice it for the sake of his identity since his dignity was completely destroyed.

"How in on earth would I look like a girl?!" Adrien snapped, how come this was happening to him, he sobbed in his mind.

"Well, we all know you can rock a skirt." Nino of all people interjected, and to Adrien's chagrin everyone agreed even Marinette, who didn't look convinced by the whole ordeal.

He couldn't believe his life right now.

"What does that have to do with me looking like a girl in spandex!?" God he shouldn't have woken up this morning.

"That you could look like a girl, and so be Ladybug!" Ivan said. Adrien spluttered.

"Besides no one can worship a superhero that much, so the only reasonable explanation is you are Ladybug," Max said and then smiled to himself. "with an incredibly big ego"

"Or," Adrien said his defensive side merging. "I just have a huge crush on her."

"Accept it we know that you are Ladybug" someone said.

"An apparently I have no say in that." He muttered in defeat, he has to suffer this in order to protect his and Ladybug's identity.

"So, are you Ladybug?" Juleka asked, testing if Adrien was still in denial.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said.

Then the whole class chanted "Ladrien, Ladrien, Ladrien!"

Finally sitting in his chair, Adrien then covered his face with his hands and groaned loudly.  
Instead of Adrien Agreste they called him Ladrien Bugrest (it's traumatic to hear your teacher call you Mr. Bugrest) for a week.

Plagg was definitely going to tease him to no end about this.

(He also expected Ladybug to burst into laughter when he told her that night after patrol, but she instead gaped at him panicking. Maybe she thought her identity was in danger -or *cough,cough* that he is *cough* Chat Noir?-)


	7. DumbestwayMarinetterevealedHeridentity

Marinette swears she and Chat are getting too good dealing with akumas, her argument; for the last three fights neither Ladybug nor Chat Noir have had to use their special powers.

This time was no different.

Ladybug had miraculously snatched the akuma's collar and successfully broken it, making the horrendous purple butterfly reveal itself. Ladybug said her usual 'time to de-evilize' and 'bye bye little butterfly' more gingerly than every other time.

"Pound it!" Said Chat Noir and Ladybug in unison, rather proud they terminated the akuma in mere ten minutes.

"Wow, we really are getting good at this!" Chat Noir said feeling pretty smug himself.

"Yeah," responded Ladybug brightly. "We de-akumised that one real fast!" Chat chuckled.

"How many akuma attacks have we gone through without using Lucky Charm or Cataclysm?"

"With this one?" Ladybug said. "Four."

"Ha, maybe we should celebrate the fifth one." Chat Noir grinned at her.

Ladybug giggled. "That would be fun, maybe we should!" They stare at each other for a few seconds.

"I would rather stay and chat, my lady, but I have sch- I mean, other things to attend to." Chat said quickly disappearing in some alley.  
Ladybug sighed, they were awesome today, Alya surely is going to gush about this for hours.

Oh shit, Alya! Marinette still had to get back to school!  
Marinette hid in the nearest alley she found in order to de-transform, coincidentally the alley was right beside her school.

"Marinette!" Alya called in the distance, Ladybug winced.

"Coming!" She answered so her best friend wouldn't be worried thinking she got injured or lost during the akuma attack.

"Alright, I'll wait for you in class!" Marinette heard Alya exclaim, noticing she got farther by second.

Damn it! Marinette better get fast to class, or else she was going to get detention. She rushed to her classroom and opened the door, entering as if nothing had happened.

Marinette promptly noticed all her classmates were starting at her, therefore she laughed nervously. Perhaps she had missed something important? She almost fell right to the floor when she noticed Adrien looking at her with awfully wide eyes.

Feeling incredibly uncomfortable Marinette walked to her desk and sat down, hoping the intense glazes of everyone in the room would stop. Marinette turned to Alya precisely to ask her what the hell was going on, but was shocked to see her mouth wide open as well as her eyes.

Marinette squirmed at the deathly silence that surrounded her. Then, Chloe, as if she had just gotten out of a shock, squealed.

"Oh my gosh!" She gushed, and practically teleported beside Marinette with a smile. At this Marinette mouthed silently something between the lines of 'the fuck?' As she starred at Chloe's odd enough, king looking form.

"L-Ladybug...?" A surprised male voice said and Marinette's heart contracted. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Dude," Nino whisper-yelled at Adrien as he hit him lightly with his hand. "Don't ask her that!"

Wait...

 **"L-L-L-LADYBUG!?"** Ladybug herself exclaimed realizing she hadn't de-transformed. "I-I-I mean-!" She was cut of but the door opening to reveal the teacher almost having a heart attack when she saw Ladybug.

"U-umm, excuse me if I come of as rude, but may I ask why are you here L-Ladybug?" Said the teacher only composed enough to speak.

"W-well, I..." Ladybug nervously tried to formulate a believable excuse. "I came here's to-to inform you that Marinette won't be able to come since I...need her assistance?" The last part came out more like a question than an statement.

"Oh, uh...ok, thank you." The teacher said gobsmacked.

"I...will...be taking my leave." Ladybug said while awkwardly pointing at the window. "Sorry for interrupting." Then she flung herself out of the window feeling highly embarrassed.

When Marinette returned (as herself, not ladybug) the following period she was bombarded with questions, mostly made by Alya.

* * *

As soon as Marinette got home, she complained endlessly to tikki, who was the only person she could really complain to either way.

"But why didn't you drop the transformation when you saw that I was headed to my classroom without knowing I was still ladybug?!" Marinette screamed.

"Because I didn't know, besides I thought that you knew you were Ladybug at the moment." Tikki responded.

Marinette groaned.

"Umm...Marinette?"

"Yeah?" She said back, her words muffled by the pillow sitting in her face.

"It's time for you to patrol with Chat Noir."

Crap.  
Marinette got up and transformed. Maybe talking with Chat would help her calm down.

"Greetings, my lady." Said Chat.

"Hello, Chat." Ladybug said.

"How was your day?" Chat asked mindlessly, even though he burned in curiosity as to what happened for her to need the help of Marinette.

"Shitty." Ladybug voiced with chagrin.

"Such profanity, bugginette." He teased.

"Oh shut up, I really did have a shitty day."

"Oh, do tell, my lady."

"Well, it all started when we parted ways after the akuma attack," Marinette started to rant. "I went to de-transform in a nearby alley, but heard my best friend's voice calling me. Then I panicked because I was late and forgot to de-transform, en-"

"Wait, you forgot to de-transform?!" Chat laughed amused, while Ladybug sent him a murder glare.

"Yeah, whatever." Ladybug continued her rant. "So I enter mi classroom and bam! Everyone is starring at me like I've grown two heads." Chat Noir was in awe, could it be that... "Then, the still obvious me, sits in my desk and everything goes to hell when this cute boy in front of me asks 'Ladybug, what are you doing here'. I fuc..."

Chat Noir stopped listening to her because, A. Marinette was ladybug, and ,B. She called him cute.

"And so I ended up telling some lie that I actually needed the civilian me for something then got out through the window and went home to die of embarrassment." Marinette finished telling the story of her shitty day.

"I can't believe it." Chat mused.

"Yeah, me neither." Ladybug shrugged. "I'm so dumb!" She covered her face with her hands.

"You know, my lady, something similar happened to me today." Chat Noir grinned.

"Huh?"

"I may or may not be the cute boy sitting in front of you." Adrien finished and Ladybug spluttered.

And that was the stupidest was Marinette revealed her identity.


End file.
